


Up 2 U

by honorarystar



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Spanking, but also porn, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honorarystar/pseuds/honorarystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Famous last words: "What are you gonna do? Spank me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up 2 U

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to just be porn but for some reason plot and feelings got in the way wtf

“HOO WEE,” Ellis yelled as soon as the group of survivors stumbled inside the house and locked the door behind them. “Damn, y’all, that was somethin’ ELSE. I ain’t never felt such a rush in my life!”

Rochelle and Coach looked at the kid with wide eyes and slightly concerned expressions as they bent over, attempting to catch their breath.

“Yeah, honey, you were pretty wild,” Rochelle said, not wanting to burst his bubble. She glanced over at Nick and realized that she wouldn’t have to.

The gambler was out right _fuming._ He was glaring murderously at the hick. Ellis looked around and his beaming grin faltered just slightly when he locked eyes with Nick.

“You god damn stupid hick,” Nick started as he stalked closer to the kid, “Do you have any idea how monumentally insane that was?”

Ellis wasn’t grinning anymore. Nick’s icy voice was like nothing Ellis had ever heard before, and he’s heard some scary shit in the past few weeks. Ellis felt like his skin was crawling just from feeling Nick’s eyes on him.

“Look, man, it all turned out alright, didn’t it?” Ellis raised his hands on front of him in a placating gesture.

“That doesn’t fucking matter, Ellis! You took a shot without warning anybody in the middle of a fucking torrential down pour! Someone could have gotten fucking killed out there because you’re wandering around like a toddler with a shotgun playing hero!” Nick’s chest was heaving and he could swear there was a vein about to burst in his forehead.

“N-Nick, man, I didn’t mean--”

“No, Ellis, of course you didn’t mean to. You never fucking mean to because you never fucking think before you go and risk your god damn life.” Nick stormed up the stairs, slamming one of the bedroom doors behind him, the sound making Ellis jump.

Ellis looked at Rochelle and Coach with wide eyes, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry you guys.”

“Shh, sweetie, we know you didn’t mean to scare us,” Rochelle wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back soothingly.

Ellis stepped out from the comfort of her hug, looking around himself defiantly, “I’m gonna go talk to Nick.”

“Oh I don’t know if that’s such a good idea, son,” Coach reached out to put a hand on Ellis’ shoulder.

“You might want to give him some time to cool off,” Rochelle offered him a kind smile, “I don’t know how much of Nick’s screaming one person can take. Why don’t we stay down here for a while and keep watch, yeah?”

Ellis hesitated, looking up the stairs where Nick had disappeared to, before he nodded once.

The three of them sat on the ground, eating the junk food they had found, passing around a water bottle, and occasionally one of them would stand up and stab a zombie through the safe room door that had gotten too close. Eventually Rochelle looked over at Ellis from where she was sitting and said, “Why don’t you go upstairs and sleep for a while? I think we’ve got it covered for now.”

Ellis didn’t wait for anything else before he shot up and quickly (clumsily) ran up the stairs. He stopped outside the door for a moment. He took a deep breath to psych himself up and almost raised a fist to knock on the door before he thought that might be stupid. So he slowly opened the door and poked his head through the crack. Nick was sitting on the edge of the bed in just his pants, wrapping a bandage around one of his biceps. He raised his head when he heard the door open and narrowed his eyes at Ellis.

The young man closed the door, leaning back against it and looked Nick a little sheepishly. “You gonna bite my head off again?”

Nick rolled his eyes. “Maybe not right now, but I can’t guarantee it won’t happen in the future. Actually I can guarantee it _will_ happen in the future knowing the shit you like to pull.”

Ellis pursed his lips in frustration for a moment before he opened his mouth. “I don’t know why you got so mad. Nobody got hurt. Nothin’ bad happened!”

Nick tore off the end of the bandage with his teeth and Ellis gulped in anticipation.

“It. Does. Not. Matter. If no one got hurt. It does not matter if nothing bad happened _this time_. You keep making dumb ass moves that _could_ get you hurt. All these stupid things you do could get you fucking killed and you treat it like a game, Ellis!”

“Nick, I’m not doin’ anything dangerous on purpose, I know what I’m doin’!”

Nick gaped at the kid. Ellis stood there, indignant.

“You’re like a fucking child, overalls. One of these days I’ll think of something to get it through your head.”

Ellis snorted, feeling like Nick was giving up on arguing for now, and said, “What are you gonna do? Spank me?”

As soon as the words left Ellis’ mouth he regretted it, he could feel his entire face heat up, and Nick just made it worse when he looked at Ellis with a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Ni-Nick, I didn’t mean it,” Ellis tried to say, keeping his back pressed against the door.

“Well you certainly said it,” Nick smirked, “And I thought you said you don’t do anything that you don’t mean?”

Ellis frowned. He didn’t really want Nick to _spank_ him did he? That sounds weird. But Nick definitely looks like he wouldn’t mind at all.

“You made me really mad, fireball. You did something that you shouldn’t have and I think you need to learn a lesson somehow.” Nick was looking Ellis up and down and his eyes lingered on Ellis’ crotch and Nick palmed his own groin. Ellis’ face lit up even more with embarrassment.

“Why don’t you come over here?” Nick held one of his hands out to beckon Ellis over.

Ellis felt his feet move completely on their own, shuffling the rest of him closer to that hand that Ellis knew the exact feeling of, he knew how it would feel on his skin.

“Now how about you take your overalls off, sweetheart?” Nick whispered, way too gentle for what was about to happen.

Ellis closed his eyes and took hold of the knot keeping his pants up.

Ellis was shaking just a bit and tried to speak, “Nick, I’m--”

“Sh sh sh, it’s fine, kiddo, I’ve got it.” Nick took Ellis’ shaking hands and put them at his sides. He untied Ellis’ coveralls and tugged them down, leaving his boxers on.

Ellis was breathing hard, standing there between Nick’s thighs in just his t-shirt and underwear, but he couldn’t deny that his dick was rock fucking hard. And Nick knew it. He cupped his palm over the front of Ellis’ boxers and rubbed him, making Ellis sigh.

Nick reached up and tossed the kid’s hat aside. It was gonna come off either way once they got started. The con man put his hands over Ellis’ hips and pulled him forward to situate him into straddling Nick’s lap. They sat still for a second, just staring at each other. Nick rubbed his hands up and down the mechanic’s back, on each down stroke he went a little further until his fingertips were sliding down the back of Ellis’ boxers.

“El, do you want me to do this? Do you want me to spank you?”

Ellis took a deep breath, not looking away from Nick’s face for even a second, “Shit, man, I don’t know.” And Ellis really didn’t. Yeah, he did something wrong, and he made everyone worry about him, and this isn’t the first time either. Would it make him feel better if he got punished for it? It seems like it would make Nick feel better. And Ellis wanted to make it up to Nick. If it made Nick feel better, it would probably make Ellis feel better too, he thought. There was a tension in his gut that he wanted to go away and suddenly it was like he just knew that Nick could make it better. “Yeah.”

Nick raised his eyebrows in surprise, “Yeah? You sure, kid?”

“Yeah, man, I’m sure. I want to. I want you to,” Ellis could not bring himself to meet Nick’s eyes. This was way too embarrassing. Like the first time he gave Nick a blow job and ended up choking kind of embarrassing.

Nick took the cleft of Ellis’ chin in between his thumb and forefinger and raised the hick’s head up. Nick stared into his eyes, extremely determined to find something in there. Whatever it was, he either found it or didn’t because suddenly he was whispering “Fuck” and crashing his lips with Ellis’. Nick bit and licked and sucked on Ellis’ tongue and lips, drawing tiny moans and whines from the younger man. Nick’s hands were groping and pulling and petting every bit of Ellis he could reach but none of it was enough. Nick leaned forward, pulling Ellis closer so their chests bumped into one another, and started grinding his hips up. Ellis groaned and lifted his face away from the gambler to catch his breath. Nick bit Ellis’ jaw and down his neck, leaving little bite marks in his path.

The grinding was so good for Ellis. It was the best kind of friction that made his stomach feel full of butterflies. Honestly, if they kept going for a couple of seconds, Ellis thought he could probably come just like that, Nick kissing his skin and petting him and their dicks rubbing together with so many layers of fabric in between.

But they didn’t keep going. Stupid Nick seemed to actually remember how they got like this in the first place and broke away, lips red from Ellis’ stubble.

“I’m gonna put you over my knee and smack your ass until it’s red and your begging me to let you come,” Nick panted with his eyes half closed and his voice extra gruff.

Ellis just nodded dumbly and allowed Nick to adjust his position so his crotch was against one of Nick’s thighs and his ass was a little in the air.

“How does ten smacks sound? Ellis? You gonna be able to keep count or do I need to?” Nick was genuinely asking. There was a twinge of concern in his voice that was the only thing making Ellis feel like this was okay. Nick wouldn’t actually hurt him, this is for both of them to feel better. Ellis wouldn’t want anyone else to do this.

“You c-count. Please,” Ellis grunted, already swiveling his hips against Nick’s leg.

“Alright, fireball, just take a deep breath, I’ll make it hurt just the right way.”

Nick tugged Ellis’ boxers down just so they uncovered his ass, about halfway down his thighs. He massaged each of Ellis’ ass cheeks, rubbing his hands over them until they were warm. He drew his hand away for barely a second once Ellis started to squirm and brought it back across Ellis’ backside with a sharp slap.

“Oh, fuck!” Ellis groaned after the sting of it started to fade a little, just to feel another one raining down.

He could feel how warm his skin was getting with each slap of Nick’s (probably just as hot) hand.

“Fuck, Ellis, your ass is perfect, you’re doing so well,” Nick’s reassurance stopped Ellis from freaking out, because hey he was letting his not-boyfriend that he’s known for a month spank him until there’s tears in his eyes, and _he’s getting off on it_. God damn, they both were if that solid pressure from where Ellis’ stomach was leaning over Nick’s groin was giving anything away.

“N-Nick, shit, please,” Ellis was begging just like Nick said he would, “I need to- fuck please.”

Nick had raised Ellis to his knees so all of that friction Ellis had been getting from humping the side of Nick’s leg was now reduced to pitiful thrusts of his hips into empty air.

“Hold on, you’ve got two more, kid,” Nick sounded a little breathless and more than a little turned on, “I need to make sure you learned something from this, don’t I?”

“Shit, fucking fuck, yes, man, I’m sorry,” Ellis winced as he got one more slap. His skin felt like it was liquid, it was so hot and soft and almost numb from the force of Nick’s callused palm, “I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry.”

Nick brought his hand down in one final slap that made Ellis jolt forward, he was so close to coming. Almost immediately Nick twisted Ellis’ body around so he was straddling Nick’s lap again and they could look at each other. Ellis’ eyes were watering, and Nick cupped his face in his hands, Ellis was a little put off at first at just how different the temperatures of his hands were.

Nick gently kissed Ellis on both of his cheeks and used one of his hands to draw Ellis’ dick out of his boxers and stroke just a few times before Ellis was coming, his whole body shaking with it.

Ellis groaned and sagged against Nick’s body, too worn out to hold himself up now. Nick chuckled into the hick’s hair and brought his own hand down to get himself out of his pants. He pulled on his cock for a minute before he felt Ellis’ hand join his, and together they coaxed Nick’s orgasm out of him, leaving them both very sweaty and sticky and gross and Ellis’ ass was going to be more than a little sore for a while.

“Do you feel better?” Ellis asked, as Nick dragged them both back on the bed so they could lie down. Ellis stayed laying over Nick’s torso so nothing would touch his still flaming ass.

“Do you?” Nick asked right back.

“I asked you first, dickhead.”

Nick rolled his eyes and thumped Ellis in the back of the head.

“I don’t know if I feel totally better,” the con man was hesitant to talk about it, but it was probably important that the red neck knows, “Whenever you do dumb shit and almost get hurt I feel like I’m gonna have a heart attack. I can’t let you get hurt, Ellis.”

Ellis looked up, but Nick was looking away, he same way that Ellis does when he gets embarrassed.

“You’re all I’ve got, and I’m not gonna let you go at the hands of witch you thought it would be fun to shoot at,” Nick glared.

Ellis didn’t know quite what to say. Nick wasn’t one for emotions and probably doesn’t want to get all sappy, but Ellis thinks he understands. Nick _cares_ about him. Crazy. The spanking thing was still a shock, but hey Ellis came harder than he ever has so he can’t really complain. And if it makes Nick feel better, then Ellis was happy to take part in it.

“Yeah, man, I know. I promise I’ll try to be more careful,” Nick eyed him speculatively, “Honest! I don’t want to make you worry any more than you already do. And hey if I _do_ do some dumb shit again that makes you mad, well you can just spank me again,” Ellis said with a stupid shit eating grin.

Nick smacked Ellis on the ass once, making Ellis shout and try to push Nick off the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
